Miau
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: lo siento si se enojaron mientras me enferme, aqui les traigo un pequeno regalo de reconpenza


**Hola, les traigo algo por esperarme el tiempo que estube enferma, perdon por no actualizar, disfruten **

Miau

Madoka estaba caminando junto al parque pero algo la detuvo y eso fue un tierno gatito blanco al mirarlo bien se le hizo muy adorable y empezó a acariciarlo mientras este ronroneaba

"que tierno eres, ¿de donde vienes?"- le pregunto al gatito que le contesto con ronroneos

"ah, no tienes casa, descuida ¿quieres venir conmigo?"- le pregunto al gatito que como respuesta le dio la pata

Ella estaba apunto de levantar al gato pero de la nada un ruido la hizo soltarlo del susto

"¡MADOKA!"- grito una fastidiosa voz ya conocida, si. Era la voz de su amigo ginga

Ese grito asusto al gato también pero por alguna extraña razón desapareció en una nube de humo amarilla que hizo toser a la chica.

"¿pero que rayos?"- pregunto madoka al ver todo eso

"oye madoka ¿que paso?"- pregunto un chico pelirrojo acercándose

"¿eh?, nada ¿Por qué preguntas?"-pregunto madoka tratando de ignorar lo que paso

"pues creí ver una especie de niebla amarilla rodeándote"- dijo ginga algo confundido

"¿Qué? no, seguro te lo imaginaste"- dijo ella fingiendo una risa

"ok, oye ¿podrías revisar a pegasus?"- pregunto ginga

"claro, vamos al taller"- dijo la castaña empezando a irse siendo seguida por el pelirrojo

~En B-Pit~

Madoka estaba revisando a pegasus quien se veía muy dañado

"hay pobre pegasus, ginga siempre te anda descuidando, no se como lo soportas yo creo que no soportaría si miau"- se llevo las manos a la boca después de haber pronunciado eso ultimo

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"- se pregunto ella misma pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos

"madoka, ¿pegasus esta listo?"- pregunto ginga bajando por las escaleras

"no todavía pero, miau"- se tapo la boca mientras el se mostraba confundido

"madoka, ¿estas bien?"-le pregunto ginga

"si, claro que me siento bien"- dijo madoka levantándose sin cruzar mirada con ginga mientras este puso la mano en su hombro

"oye si te pasa algo siempre puedes decirme, yo ¡wow!"- se sorprendió ginga apartando la mano de su hombro

Por un segundo ginga creyó ver que madoka brillo apenas la toco, pensó que era porque son uno para el otro, pero eso no tenia sentido y mas raro aun ella volteo preguntando que le paso porque al parecer ella no sintió nada

"¿pasa algo?"- pregunto ella al ver la expresión de ginga

"espera, ¿no sentiste nada?"- pregunto ginga confundido

"no"- contesto la chica

"pues, solo déjame preguntar algo ¿comiste algo raro?, o quizás ¿bebiste algo diferente?"- pregunto ginga

"no, ¿Por qué?"

"porque juraría que brillaste cuando te toque"- dijo ginga sorprendiéndola

"¿Qué?, s-seguro no fue n-nada, t-tu brillas casi todo el tiempo"- dijo madoka tartamudeando

"si, pero solo cuando estoy combatiendo además has estado actuando raro"- dijo ginga con cara seria

"pues, no tengo nada así que miau miau"- dijo ella pero esta vez ginga la escucho

"¡lo sabia!, maullaste…espera ¡maullaste!"- grito sorprendido el pelirrojo

"seguramente estoy cansada podrías traerme agua"- pidió madoka fingiendo

"si"- contesto ginga yéndose a la cocina

Mientras ginga le sirvió un vaso con agua escucho a madoka gritar así que fue corriendo en dirección hacia ella, y la encontró arrodillada en el suelo, ginga no lo dudo y se acerco a madoka

"madoka ¿Qué tienes?"-le pregunto ginga ayudándola a levantarse pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa

La chica tenia orejas de gato color blancas y una cola blanca con un moño rojo, eran muy bonitas pero ¿Por qué rayos tenia eso?

"m-madoka, tienes…orejas y cola de g-gato"- dijo ginga en shock

"¡gracias, no me había dado cuenta!"- grito la chica con sarcasmo pero al gritarle el se dio cuenta de otra cosa

"oh por dios"- dijo ginga mirando a su boca

"¿Qué?"- pregunto madoka al notar que la miraba raro

"es que, ¿Cómo decirlo?...tu tienes colmillos"- dijo ginga mostrándole un espejo

"¿Cómo que tengo colmi- miau miau"- empezó a maullar

"creo que te estas convirtiendo en gato"- dijo ginga y ella le dio una mirada de ¿enserio?, no me había dado cuenta

"ok, lo se es obvio, dime que es lo que te paso hoy"- le pidió el chico a lo que ella se puso a pensar

"pues hoy fue muy normal, espera en el parque vi a un gatito blanco y comencé a acariciarlo después escuchamos un grito tuyo y el gato se asusto y desapareció en una nube de humo amarilla"- dijo la chica con dificultad de hablar

"creo que ese gato te hizo esto"- afirmo ginga

"no bromees, los gatos no convierten a miau….personas en gatos"-dijo madoka

"no, pero tampoco desaparecen en nubes de humo"- dijo ginga intentando calmarla

"miau…miau, ¡miau!"- grito madoka porque al parecer no podía decir otra cosa

"creo que te transformas cada vez mas, seguro si vamos de nuevo con ese gato encontremos la solución, ¿estas de acuerdo madoka?"- le pregunto el chico

"¿Miau?" - preguntó ella con un rostro jugueton como si de una niñita se tratase

"¿madoka?"

Sin darse cuenta, su amiga le dio un besito en la nariz a ginga y luego pego sus mejillas contra las de él en un gesto tierno como si ronroneara al estar en contacto con él

"Oh no, Esto es grave" - dijo el chico alarmado con eso y con un rostro muy sonrojado -"madoka, vamos Dime algo"

"miau" - dijo madoka con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba más besitos al rostro de ginga

"Esto no puede estar pasándome"- suspiro ginga

Clic.

Un pequeño flash apareció frente a sus ojos y al imaginar que alguien pudiera captar aquella linda escena de forma permanente en una imagen digital, ginga giró su vista a su acechor, quien no fue otro más que kyoya, quien le había tomado una foto con el teléfono de ginga apenas vio la situación

"kyoya ¿Qué haces aquí?... Me las pagaras... Pero mejor, mándamela a mi correo ¿Quieres?" - pidió un ginga "resignado" mientras giraba su rostro rojo a otro lado

"bien, ya me divertí, ahora ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Y ¿Por qué madoka es un gato?"- pregunto el peli verde separando a su rival de su amiga mitad gato

"es algo que no se ni como paso pero creo saber que si buscamos a un gato que madoka vio esta mañana nos dira como solucionarlo"- le dijo ginga a kyoya

"bien, ire ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer"- dijo kyoya levantándose

"espera, ¿nada de esto te parece raro?"- pregunto ginga confundido mientras se levantaba

"no, siempre nos pasan cosas asi, además nada se me hace raro después de que esos vagos nos llevaron a-

"¡no menciones eso!"- grito ginga "vamos madoka, ¿madoka?"-se dio cuenta al voltear que madoka ya no estaba ahí, había un gatito blanco de ojos azules con unos mechones cafés en la cabeza junto con un par de lentes en miniatura y un moño rojo en la cola

"creo que tu la debes de llevar"- dijo kyoya a lo que el pelirrojo obedeció

Un rato después ellos estaban caminando a ver si encontraban al gato que transformo a madoka pero no tuvieron suerte y para peor encontraron a sus amigos kenta y benkei que estaban combatiendo y al verlos se acercaron y no tardaron en preguntar por el gato que ginga sostenía

"¿ginga desde cuando tienes un gato?"- pregunto kenta mirando a la gatita

"desde esta mañana, pero lo mas curioso es que no es un gato es alguien que conocemos y que queremos mucho"- dijo ginga riendo nerviosamente

"¿Qué?, explícate según tu ¿Quién es?"- pregunto benkei

"pues…..es…"- trataba de decir ginga

"es madoka"- dijo kyoya a lo que sus amigos abrieron mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa

"¡¿Qué?!"- gritaron kenta y benkei de la sorpresa

"si, esta mañana un gato blanco la transformo en…bueno en una gatita"- dijo ginga mostrándoles a la gatita que al verlos se abalanzo sobre kenta quien la atrapo pero ella lo veía con ojos inocentes como si no lo conociera

"oye ¿Por qué parece que no me reconoce?"- pregunto el niño al ver la mirada de la gatita

"parece que no recuerda nada porque hace un minuto ella…..ella me estuvo mirando de la misma forma"- respondió ginga sonrojado

"ah, pues es muy adorable jajá"- se reía kenta mientras la gatita le lamia la nariz y este la puso en el suelo

"si, es muy tierna pero ¿no quedara así por siempre verdad?"- pregunto benkei preocupado

"yo espero que no y creo que el gato de esta mañana tiene la solución"- contesto kyoya

"y ¿Cómo lo encontramos?"- pregunto kenta

"yo diría que mejor busquemos a madoka primero porque ¡¿no estaba justo ahí?!"- grito ginga señalando un lugar junto a kenta

Todos se alarmaron y se pusieron a correr si la lograban ver pero después de un rato corriendo miraron hacia arriba y vieron a su amiguita en el barandal del puente justo en la orilla

"hay por dios ¡madoka espera ahí!"- grito ginga al correr hacia ella

Cuando madoka vio a ginga sin querer se balanceo en el puente y como ginga estaba arriba intento sujetarla pero no lo logro pero como kyoya , benkei y kenta estaban abajo corrieron hacia donde ella caía

"¡yo la atrapo!"- grito kenta corriendo hacia donde ella caía

"¡la tengo!"- grito benkei acercándose cada vez mas igual que los otros dos

"¡es mía!"- grito kyoya intentando atraparla

Los tres siguieron corriendo y en cuanto se dieron cuenta chocaron y terminaron en el piso, lo bueno es que amortiguaron la caída de madoka pero al caer siguió corriendo, un segundo después recuperaron la conciencia y se intentaron levantar pero ginga les cayó encima porque al parecer también se había arrojado del puente y cuando sus amigos le "amortiguaron" la caída siguió a su amiga

"¿Qué hacen ahí dormidos? ¡vamos que se nos escapa!"- grito el pelirrojo al levantarse y seguir corriendo

"recuérdenme partirle el trasero cuando solucionemos esto"- dijo benkei enojado

"si, y yo ayudo también"- dijo kyoya molesto con su amigo pelirrojo

"no se olviden de mi, pero ahora vamos por ella"- dijo kenta levantándose

~Mientras tanto~

Ginga estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad buscando rastros de su amiga pero no encontró nada a menos hasta que una vio a una gatita que al parecer hablaba con un gato blanco de ojos verdes, ginga no dudo que esa eran madoka y el gato que la transformo, asi que corrió en dirección hacia ellos y cuando la gatita vio al chico pelirrojo se arrojo en sus brazos y froto su cabeza en su pecho ronroneando

"si, yo también te extrañe"- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su amiga algo sonrojado, luego torno su atención al gato "tu eres quien le hizo esto a madoka, dime como solucionarlo ahora"- le exigió ginga al gato quien negó con la cabeza

"por favor"- pidió ginga con ojos de perrito

El gato rodo los ojos y suspiro resignado, entonces tomo una vara e hizo un dibijo de una persona de palo sosteniendo un gato pero esa persona y el gato tenían las caras pegadas una frente a otra, después de terminar el dibujo ese gato volvió a desaparecer dejando a ginga sonrojado

"¿quiere decir que si te beso volverás a la normalidad?"- le pregunto ginga sonrojado a madoka quien le respondió con una sonrisa tierna

"si eso es lo que tengo que hacer…lo hare"- dijo decidido ginga a madoka quien parecía contenta de esa solución "solo espero que me perdones después de esto madoka"

Luego sin perder mas tiempo beso suavemente los labios de la gatita abrazándola con fuerza, en ese momento un brillo corrió a través de madoka transformándola en humana pero ginga aun tenia sus labios en ella, madoka abrió grandes los ojos al ver que tenia sus labios junto a los de ginga, su corazón latia muy fuerte al darse cuenta que su amigo le había robado su primer beso mientras la envolvía en sus brazos

"g-ginga ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- pregunto madoka al borde de desmallarse por su sonrojo

"No pasa nada madoka, lo que necesitas saber es que volviste a la normalidad" - le tranquilizo ginga acariciando los cabellos de la chica y lamiéndose sus labios silenciosamente sin ser visto por ella

"Sabe a fresas" - murmuró ginga mientras veía con un ligero rubor en su rostro a madoka quien parecía hacer lo mismo con sus labios, "Bien ahora ... ¿te sientes mejor?"

"¿Cómo que mejor?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso y porque me besaste?"- pregunto la chica todavía sonrojada

"¿Cómo que que?, ¿no recuerdas que te convertiste en gato?"- le pregunto ginga a madoka

"no seas ridículo, seguro fue un sueño raro que tuviste"- dijo madoka riendo un poco

"pero es cierto, y te lo demostrare"- dijo ginga al momento de tomar su teléfono que kyoya le había quitado y buscar la foto donde el estaba recibiendo besos de una madoka con orejas y cola de gato "¿ahora si me crees?"

"g-ginga….¿Por qué tomaste una foto así?"- pregunto madoka aun mas sonrojada que antes

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡no! ¡yo no la tome fue kyoya!"- dijo ginga avergonzado

"l-lo s-siento ginga pero ¡me debo ir!"- dijo madoka al momento de irse corriendo

Ginga no lo dudo y fue tras ella, el batallo un poco pero en un momento la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo

"madoka no te lamentes porque a mi me gusto también"- dijo ginga al abrazarla mas fuerte

Ambos permanecieron asi por un buen rato hasta que después subieron la mirada viéndose a los ojos hasta que se volvieron a dar un tierno beso en los labios, ambos se quedaron asi por mucho tiempo incluso sin darse cuenta kyoya, kenta y benkei venían al parque también y se sorprendieron mucho cuando los vieron asi

"¿nos perdimos de algo?"- pregunto kenta al no comprender lo que pasaba

"eso creo"- contesto benkei mirando a sus dos amigos

"seguramente, vámonos, después golpeamos al idiota, por ahora dejémoslos solos"- dijo kyoya al momento de irse con ambos chicos

Y todos se fueron dejando a ginga y a madoka solos, Y VIVIERON FELICES POR…bueno realmente por el tiempo que le quede a ginga antes de que los tres cobren venganza.

Fin

**gracias y nunca coman hielo solo o duerman con el cabello mojado y menos si hace frio porque se enfermaran como yo, adios! :D**


End file.
